Unnoticed Love Ichigo Kurosaki One Shot
by Death Misstress
Summary: this is a sad one but i had it sitting around so i decided to upload it. enjoy!


Hi! My name was Raven Shinamori. I was a 16 year old girl and one of Ichigo Kurosaki's close friends. But now? Now I am just a dead shinigami spirit looking down on what used to be my life. Let me tell you how I went from a very happy, lively, and carefree teenage girl to a very cold, quiet, and sad shinigami captain and finally to my death…

"Ichigo! Come back!" I yelled after his disappearing form. "Please…I love you, please come back" I whispered that last past as teas started to form in my eyes. I had thought that he would have reacted differently. I didn't want him to find out my secret this way…well, two of my secrets. And, to make things worse, he said that he never wanted to see me again. Heh, well, I guess he will find out my third secret as well. What are the first two you ask? Well, they were the fact that I was secretly taking many fighting courses to become stronger. Although I have no clue why he reacted that way, I thought he would have been proud. Anyway, the second secret was that I knew about the shinigami, Soul Society, and all of that. Again, I thought he would have been happy that I could see and understand everything about that. A sad laugh rippled through my throat as a single tear rolled down my face. "Shinamori? Are you alright?" A hand placed itself on my shoulder. Orihime was the one who placed it there. "Yes, Inoue, I am fine. Ready to help me pack?" I heard her nod and we walked off toward my almost empty home. Was we were packing up my room she asked a question I didn't want to hear. "Does Ichigo know your leaving yet?" I went stiff but quickly relaxed before she could notice. "He doesn't know. But, he doesn't care either. When he found out my secrets, he said that he never wanted to see or talk to me again. Haha…I guess he's getting his wish after all." I looked back at Orihime with sad eyes. "Don't ell him I left until next week, alright? That way, I have a week to move to my new home and away from him when he find out." She looked sad but slowly nodded. "Alright, I promise to not tell him until then." We finished packing and I left that night, tears in my eyes. Inoue was good to her word and did not tell him until a week after I left. He wanted to go after me but she said it was too late. You see, it was that day, the day she told him, that I had been murdered. She has just found out through the news. When Ichigo found out he was…regretful. The last thing he had ever said to me was 'I hate you for keeping these secrets from me. I never want to see you again, ever.' Neither of them knew that I had just been sent to Soul Society after my death, but I planed to keep it that way. As the months passed I grew into a stronger shinigami and eventually became captain of the 9th division. When Rukia, a friend I had made over my time here, had told me that she had been staying with Ichigo in the human world I just smiled sadly and said "Take good care of him for me, please Rukia." That had shocked her and she saw how much I had already changed. The smiling girl she had first befriended was becoming sadder and sadder as the time passed. Soon, I had become very ill, so much so that within a year, I was bed-ridden. And it was the last day of m life that I saw the man I love for that last time. He barged into my office/room followed by my many of friends. His eyes were furious but when he saw me barely breathing that fury turned into sadness and regret. "Tachio!" My division members rushed to my side. Blood was slowly coming out of my mouth from the coughing fit I just had. "I-I'm fine. You don't n-need to w-worry about m-me anymore." They all looked at me sadly. "Don't l-look sad for m-me. It is my t-time to go. I d-don't have much t-time left, so please, be h-happy for me one l-last time." They all smiled sadly and I went into another coughing fit. Ichigo looked pained. "Raven, it's been a while." His voice held sadness. I looked over at him and nodded. "I-It has. To b-bad you h-have to see me l-like this." I coughed more blood into my hands. He rushed over and pulled me into a hug. "I've missed you" he whispered into my ear. "I h-have too, I-Ichig-go." I pulled away and looked right into his eyes. I could feel my heart slowing down. "L-let me t-tell you one m-more s-secret before I-I go." He nodded slowly. I smiled on last time as my hart pumped one last time. "I love y-you. I a-always h-have." With the last thing I wanted to say, said, I closed my yes one last time and feel to my bed, numb and lifeless. "T-Tachio/Raven!" All of my friends and division yelled. Ichigo was in shock. He lightly puller me into a one sided hug. "I love you to, Raven" A single tear fell from his eye onto my pale cheek. He laid my body back down and took off. Our love was there but never noticed by the other. That is my story of my life. Goodbye, to all of you who listened, and never forget…if you love someone, tell them…


End file.
